comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2012-01-13 - Bong Has Rung and Ducks Amuck
The Avengers have in all likelihood been on alert, with the recent assaults on two of their members. So, an alert going out of a giant castle floating over Times Square and heading down Fifth Avenue like a giant Macy's Thanksgiving Parade Float would probably get their attention, as well as any other street level heroes in the area. A giant castle, looking like something out of a fairy tale, is currently floating several hundred feet up, sailing down the main lane. Captain America was working out at the Avenger's museum. When his alarm goes off. Then he runs over to a terminal for the Avenger's mansion and punches up some information seeing the flying castle coming down 5th Ave. He brings up information and then turns on the Avenger's channel. "Alright Folks, Flying Castle down Mainstreet. Information from Shield says it might be Professor Power. I'm having his file uploaded to your cards, I think. I'm moving in for a closer look." Then Captain America makes his way down to the motor pool stopping at a red porche. Then hops into the converable and reves it up driving for the exit. "I'm on my way!" Jen calls, cheerfully, departing from the store she was in (sadly, without the scarf she was considering, but hey, she can come back for it. As it happens, she's not far from the scene, just a bit further down Fifth Avenue, and she strides up the street, hoping to meet the bad guy head on. Or at least get between it and the civilians. Havok comes speeding towards 5th avenue on his Ducati while every so often looking upwards towards the floating castle in the sky. The Avengers weren't the only group that detected the thing's presence, and with most of the X-Men busy with other things, a couple had come to check the thing out up close and personal. Alex slows down as he gets closer, helmeted head looking upwards again as he comments. "Now that is something that you just don't see everyday." For the moment, as the large, semi-nefarious looking castle floats over, there's a sudeden flash of light. And, probably after it reveals itself those in the know would WISH they were facing Professor Power. Appearing with a giant *GONG* is a large looking man wearing a royal cloak. With a bell for a head. An a ringer for a hand. Surrounded by several dozen looking of what are obvious ducks wearing ninja costumes. And what seems to be a feminine duck in a french maid costume. Creek is just doing some shopping mostly new parts for his skate board and he finally got the game Skyrim. He just sailing down the sidewalk on his skate board it is slow going in Time Square with all the people. That's when someone points out the castle. He frowns at the sight, "okay that is huge" He shakes his head, "now is that a good guy thing or bad guy." His money on bad guy. Wolverine also travels to the spot on his Kawasaki Ninja. He rides along side Havok, he may even be rasing the younger man, but it's hard to tell for sure. He pulls to a stop, removing a cigar from his mouth as he nods slowly. "Yeah, looks like we're gonna have another interesting day." He grins a little. "We got anyone to fight yet?" The red porche convertible pulls out of the parking garage and into traffiic!? Well it was 5th Avenue and there was a floating castle. Captain America says into his com unit, "I hear you She-Hulk. I'll be there in a moment, it's going to take time to get there with this traffic." He reaches down adjusting some controls and the wheels turn downward and the porche lifts off the ground. An pair of elementary school children watch the whole scene with shock from the back seat of their Mom's SUV. The mom, she's on the phone complaining about the traffic. Cap turns the car and heads towards the Castle, "Sharon and Nick make this look easy." He complains. She-Hulk arches an eyebrow. "Cap. The castle is occupied by...it's not Professor Power. It appears to be full of ninja ducks." ONly Jen could deliver such a line *perfectly* straight. Of course, could she make this one up? "And..." The next thing Cap hears? A Hulk-sized sigh. Unlike the others, Nicoletta doesn't get a warning about the floating castle. No, she gets to figure that out for herself. She was out enjoying the day as she crossed onto Fifth Avenue. She steps to the edge of the sidewalk as she tries to hail a cab, glancing back as one drives past her. That's when she spots the castle, her eyes widening slightly. "Strange things are afoot in New York..." She says to herself, the idea of a cab being long forgotten. The appearance of the ninja ducks don't seem to make things any easier to believe. For the moment, as the giant villain with a bell for a head and surrounded by ninja ducks poses. "You will all bow before me, and shall submit to my authority! BONG HAS SPOKEN!" Then going to ring his head. Shaking hi fist over at She-Hulk, "Submit and I shall spare you the wrath of my Deadly Antidae Assassins! Tremble at them and resist at your doom!" The ringing of his head sending out a pulse and a shockwave which would knock hapless passerby on their posteriors like they were all non player characters! Havok drives in a little closer as Logan goes and does his own thing, as usual. He dismounts his bike and takes off the helmet, raking a gloved hand through his blonde hair immediately afterwards. After taking in the sight of ninja ducks and bell guy, and a duck in a french maid outfit, he sighs heavily. "Why couldn't it be the Brotherhood? Sheesh, you've got to be kidding me. Hank spiked my juice this morning, and I'm hallucinating, that's gotta be it." He begins to walk closer. He lifts a hand in greeting to the She-Hulk. He stumbles a bit at the shockwave and frowns. "Definitely going to be an interesting day." Captain America's Porche hovers over the castle. He hits some buttons. Then he leaps over the side and lands in the court yard of the castle in front of Bong. His shield in his hand and standing ups. "Professor Power we will never bend our..." And that's when Captain America looks up, "Ninja Ducks and a bell for a head?" He coms She-Hulk, "There's NInja Ducks here!" Creek blinks at the sight of the ducks and the man with a bell for a head. He then sees Havok and She-Hulk and runs over to them, "I'm here to help." he then looks up at the castle and grins at the sight and calls out, "Hey stop knocking off good cartoons!" Behind Creek he makes four ninja turtle and splinter appear. They all call out "Ninja Power!"and then, "Pizza Power!" Before they vanish in a shower of sparkles. He is excited after all he not got to do any missions before but he ready to shine. The shockwave? She-Hulk pretty much ignores it...she's 6'6 of Hulk, after all. A little shockwave isn't going to do anything to her. "Submit? To...*you*?" Her voice absolutely drips sarcasm...and, well, being completely unImpressed. She's even inspecting her nails. (Which are as tough as the rest of her, incidentally). As Captain America swings on in, all who oppose his shield must.. Wait, wrong theme song. The not-quite-devilish DOCTOR BONG holds his fist up, "Assault them all, my Antidae Assassins! For mistaking me for Professor Power!" At this point, the horde of three foot tall ninja ducks launch themselves all forwards over towards the assembled heroes! As the ninja 'turtles' vanish over, Creek is then faced over by a quartet of ninja ducks each wielding a different oriental weapon and with pastel headbands over, going in to charge towards them! As Jennifer inspects his nails, Doctor Bong gestures theatrically, "Prepare her for the cloning vats!" Another group go to rush towards her, of which might conceivably bite he rankles given the height differential, as another group also rushes over towards the Captain and Havok! This is.. Not going to be a day that makes any sense. Havok looks over as Optical arrives. He smirks faintly at him. "If you're up to it, kid, I say go for it." He then looks back to Bell-Head and shakes his head. "Probably not going to happen there, guy." He looks over at She-Hulk. "I'm thinking roast duck for dinner? My treat." His hands begin to glow softly as a smile comes across his face. Raising both fists, energy beams surrounded by yellow halos of energy explode outwards towards the group of approaching duck assassins. Creek smiles at the rushing groups, "you know no castle can be called a castle unless it has a dragon. Behind him a huge red dragon appear. It roars loudly at the charging group. The then blows flames into the air. True it's all a hologram but should scare most people. A gang of Ninja ducks move toward Captain America. "Really? Are you trying to anger Dr. Doom by mocking him?" The ninja sword of one of the ducks shattering against Captain America's shield and he does a back leap out of the way and throws that shield at the ducks resulting at some of them yielding. He looks at Havok, "You one of the X-man, son?" He looks up, "What a dragon now?" Captain America rasing up a hand catching his shield. "You don't get to clone me!" She-Hulk grabs one duck and uses it as a bowling ball to knock as many of the others over as she can. "This could be fun...and is already viral on Youtube," she predicts, albeit quite cheerfully. At this point, there was a loud *WAAUGHH* as there was a hurtling ball of duck-fat launched through the air. Howard (The Duck) glanced over at She-Hulk, "Do all your *WAUGH* Arch-Enemies do things that make as little sense as this?" Howard somehow managing to block two assaulting Ninja Ducks with surprising skill for a little fatball. Did Jen know him? Doctor Bong's eyes narrowed, "DUCKBILL! You have interfered in my plans.. Oh, wiat, never mind, they interfered first." Shrugging, "Oh well, just GET THEM!" BONG hit his head, a seismic mind control wave going out, attempting to get the doers of justie to fight over amongst one another! The less-than-dreaded HYPNO BONG! Meanwhile, several of the ducks facing off with Optical creamed foi grass before running off in the opposite direction as others kept on assaulting over the heroes! Havok goes melee and a flying spin kick lands him near Captain America. He nods to the man. "Yes, sir. Codename's Havok." He sidesteps a swipe from a duck ninja sword and drives his boot into it's face. Raising both fists, he fires one shot at one duck and another at the one beside it, striking both. "This has to be a trap. Surely this guy didn't come here expecting to win, did he?" Creek makes the dragon chase the ducks a little bit then it vanish into a sparkles of light. The he then makes in front of another group of ducks the swedish chef from the muppet show holding a cleaver and a cook book with a title, "how to cook duck." he laughs at how fun this is. To use his powers to cause craziness and not get yelled at or punished for it. "Must do as Dr. Bong Sa...." That's when a ninja with nunchuks hits him in the head. "OW! what was I thinking there for a moment." Captain America rears back and kicks his foot at the duck that just hit him. They were stacked three ducks high. He looks to Havok, "Nice to meet you son. The dragon maker with you too?" She-Hulk is normaly horribly vulnerable to mind control. Which proves that Doc Bong's mind control is pathetic! Jen stops for a moment, then she sighs a bit and tosses a few ducks away from her. "How many of these things do you have. And hello, Howard...this isn't one of *my* villains!" Yet. Havok spins on his heel and strikes another duck in the bill. He nods to Cap. "Yeah, the kid is with me." He calls out to Optical. "Oh, that's good." Talking about his illusion of the muppet cook. He turns and aims another blast at another duck. "Is there an end to these guys?" The Dimwitted Duck Does of Doom assaulted upon the Derring-Doers of Truth and Justice! The malevolent mallards moving towards the intrepid heroes with the intent of giving them a masterful mauling! Even as more ducks went down (well,s horter than they already were), BONG would hit his head, which would chime in, and then teleport another group in from his castle hovering up above the street! Bong glanced over, chastened at the 'look of Doctor Doom', "I paid full liscencing rights to use this garb, I am allowed to utilize it commercially!" One of the ducks glancing over at Havok, who was firing off pulsating energy beams, then rushing backwards, and setting up what looked like a giant.. DuckAPault. Which he then leapt up into, put a pair of goggles over inot his head, and then went to springboard ti to launch himself through the air like a giant duckball towards Havok! A fresh horde of ninja ducks running amuck raced over towards the Captain, intent on taking him down and toward the ground! Optical was still getting a rather wide berth from them, the ducks trying to avoid the illusion maker over in the mallard-infused maniacal melee! Howard went to kick another duck away from She-Hulk's ankles, "This is nearly as bad as the time?" Something said about the Man Thing turning Gianter-Size was mercifully cut off by a side smash of duo waterfowl crushing him. Creek has a idea that he hopes works he makes the muppet vanish and looks at Dr. Bong and grins. Soon Dr. Bongs head takes on the shape of a big loaf of bread. Then a loud booming voice shuts out, "Free Bread to all ducks!" Bread every where, ninja ducks too, and a duckapolt? Captain America sighs and then takes his shield and throws it at bell head's well bell Head, "Yeah yeah? I just want to know if the bell really works?" He says starting to engage the ducks ninja's in hand to hand combat. "Kids just full of everything. Hey do we have a duck on our side." Havok bends his knees slightly as the duck comes hurtling towards him. He leaps into the air, spinning and flipping upside down as he kicks outwards, catching the duck-ball and sending it streaking away from him like a soccer ball. "Goal!" He yells. Looking towards Bell-Head, who is now a giant loaf of bread, he shakes his head slightly. "Time to deal with the root of the problem." Lifting both fists he fires a large blast towards the bell dude himself. "Yeah, that one's on our side..." Seeing Howard's plight, she changes course through the duck pile towards him. Now the question is...does the bread work? Or are the ninja ducks too disciplined to fall for such a transparent ploy. The ducks, while dimwitted, aren't foolded by the transforming bell for a head nito a bread for a head, and thus the tasteful mullet is not mallardhandled over as She-Hulk ends up grabbing Howard, and then using him to shake off the duckballs from the others! And the ducks go gentle into that good night! Okay, well less gentle and more clobbered. So violently into it. Meanwhile, Bong's Bell Was Rung. By the Cosmic Power Lightnign This Dark Hour (okay, it was pretty light out) and then Cap's shield flew threw the air, hitting it without a care! Bong's head rang, with a loud *CLANG*, and the seismic shockwaves seems to smash over his telescoping castle, which began to rain over in parts. Which all somehow fell. On top of his head. Crushing him in the middle fo the street. The remaining League of Antidae Assassins let out a WINCE. Creek winces as wall and lets the bread vanish. The Mortal Combat voice booms over the street, "Fatality!" The words appear over the rumble. He shakes his head and looks at the ducks left. The words fade away and he forms a line of tanks being driven by turtles. One turtle has a bull horn, "Leave now Dudes or we open fire." Captain America catches the shield and holds up his hands to block out the sound. Then when things clear. His eyes narrow at Dr.Bong, "Give up now and I mean now." He says raising his shield up and getting ready for another throw this one aimed at the good doctor's midsection. "Or we'll tear this castle down around you." Havok can't help but laugh at the Mortal Kombat reference from Creek as his fists still smoulder slightly from that last blast he hit Bell-Head with. He inclines his head to Cap and comments, "Pleasure working with you, Captain." He takes aim at the rubble with Bong inside. "I'd listen to him. The next shot will be twice as powerful as the last." What do you do when you have your hands full of Howard? For a moment, Jen looks tempted to try the fastball special, duck style. Instead, she just pops him on her shoulder. "I think he forgot to duck," she comments, cheerfully enough, mostly to the...quacker on her shoulder. The devastated flock of duck ninjas saw Bong go down with a *CLANG*, and then decided that retreat was in order! One of them shaking his fists over at She-Hulk, "We'll get you next time!" The ducks running over for a n emergency escape Duck-Jet to tr and launch away into the air, in the Quackerjet over like a clown car overloaded if they could! The gosalyns going a gander in a dander as they tried to get away! Howard just shook his head at Jennifer, "This is just Quackers,e ven by my standards. I swear I wanna smash all over those polly-wannabes and force feed 'em crackers." Also GROANING at She-Hulk for that pun, "If I didn't know you better sister, I'd say you were on something worse than I am." And Bong, who had just been gonged, was buried up to his neck in castle debris, "Know this, if you assault my person, you shall be hearing from my LAWYERS in short order." But, the Man with the Bell wasn't really capable of getting away, even as his gaggle of goons were attempting to escape! And alas, Bong's Bell.. Had Been Rung. Creek lets the tanks fade and grins. He then looks up at the floating castle, "Hey can I keep it?" He makes a image of him self on the castle holds a flag up with a big O on it, "it be cool I can fly around blasting my music and freaking people out." Havok looks over at Creek. "Uh..probably not." After offering a hand to Captain America and another wave to Jennifer and Howard. He get back on his bike and prepares to head out. "You guys take it easy. "Bong, Your going to jail. Shut up." Captain America says as he slings his shield over his shoulder. Then he reaches down to take Havok's hand shaking it. Then he looks to Howard and Jennifer, "So um, Mr. Duck, who were those Ninjas?" Creek pouts some and nods, "oh okay." He looks at the group of heroes, "Hi I'm Optical. Nice to meet you. I am at the school at the moment but be willing take any offers to join any team." He grins. He then blinks and realizes he still holding his shopping bags. He never had to physically fight any of the ducks and he forgot to put them down. Still up on Jennifer's shoulder, Howard WAAUGHHED, "It's HOWARD. NOt the DUCK. HOWARD." Not like that would ever change.. Just glancing over at The Captain, "Bong is a master o fgenetic engineering. I assume he got some hapless kids who were hooked on martial arts videos or video games and used them tom ake a mass of moronic mallards. HAWK!" Captain America eyes go wide, "Are you serious? So can we like turn those kids back to normal kids. And I don't want to know about the French Maid." He says looking at Howard. "I should have stayed in the mansion." "I think we know people who can fix them..." Jen lets out a breath (which causes Howard to go up then down again on her shoulder. "What? You don't enjoy fighting an entire clan of duck-jas?" Howard glances up at Captain America sympathetically, "Welcome to my world. And do you know a mad geneticist who specializes in turning force cloned adolescents back from avian infused shiftings?" Glancing over at Jennifer, and windmilling his arms rapidly to stay up atop, "NO, it's more Soofi and the Man Thing." Creek nods and frowns, "they should of stayed inside and play Skyrim never heard of kids being kidnapped while playing it." He then looks at the ducks, "if we are going change them back should we catch them?" Captain America looks around and nods, "Maybe so. I might too Jen. Now I feel bad for beating up the kids." He looks up at the Helicarrier handing in the sky. "These guys are just going ot love this." Yeah, up on the Hellicarrier, watching Captain America getting beaten up by pajama clad ducks. And Fury will probably ask what they've been drinking! Howard glances over at the Captain, "Hey, could have been wrose. They coul have been beating up -me-." Creek sees the helicarrier he makes a hologram around him placing him in the costume (see my pic) he does not mind the heroes knowing who he is but he not going let everyone. She-Hulk shakes her head a little. "I am starting to think somebody..." And she glares off panel. "Has it in for us. How are we ever going to get taken seriously again?" Howard just looks over at She-Hulk, "I'm a talking duck hanging with hairless apes like you. And you ask if anyone takes you seriously. HOw much money -has- your fan club raised to get you to dress as an Orion Slave Girl?" Article: MTV: 2012-01-13 - The Bong Has Rung